


Laying Low

by lilydvoratrelundar



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, The Batman (Cartoon 2004)
Genre: Canon Jewish Character, Channukah, Chanukah, Christmas, F/F, Hannukah, Hanukkah, Jewish Character, because im jewish and i say so, channukkah, chanukkah, hannukkah, hanukah, in my defense. i STARTED writing it in chanukah. im just incredibly slow ok, jewish poison ivy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28297983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilydvoratrelundar/pseuds/lilydvoratrelundar
Summary: While the other criminals in Gotham commit their holiday themed crimes, Harley and Ivy decide to lay low for a little while, but begin to miss celebrating Chanukah.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Pamela Isley, Harlivy, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Laying Low

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of the continuity with regards to Ivy is based on The Batman (the animated series from 2004), whereas the stuff for Harley is based more on Batman The Animated Series (and I have no idea how much of that stuff comes from comics in the first place).  
> Yes I am going to spell Channukah differently every time, and yes that IS where the comma goes in God Rest Ye Merry, Gentlemen, fuck you.

On the first day of the month, the inmates of Arkham had organised, to really get into the spirit of things. The breakout had gone all exactly to plan, the challenge was set, and the competition began - a test, to find who could cause the most chaos with a festive crime.  
Not everyone was joining in, of course. Some of the more serious crooks, who thought such things below them, would throw a glare whenever the topic was brought up (the last time Joker tried to put a Santa hat on Black Mask he ended up with a dozen broken bones, much to the delight of most who witnessed it), and many of the smaller names would just sit and watch - after all, would Batman really bother with Condiment King’s elf-themed bank heist when Joker was threatening to gas the whole city to the sound of God Rest Ye Merry, Gentlemen?  
The great opportunity offered for some, however, was the fact that this festive event kept the Batman very busy. For those who wanted to just slip away quietly, this provided the perfect opportunity. They could spend the holiday season with their family, or if there wasn’t a family to spend it with they could at least celebrate in peace, or at least as far from the slop they served at the Arkham Christmas Dinner as possible.  
Such had been the case with Harleen Quinzel and Pamela Isely, and of all those who broke out they were among the best at staying hidden without causing too much of an obvious mess. This was not, however, for lack of trying, and it had taken many a forceful look and stern word for Ivy to keep Harley confined to their flat, and once again she was wrapping presents on the kitchen table and attempting to persuade her girlfriend that it was all a good idea, really. Ivy was having none of it.  
“I’m serious, Harley, this is not a good idea,” repeated an exasperated Ivy, pushing a pile of small presents out of the way so that she could sit down.  
“Aw, Red, it’s just my parents, what harm could it do?” asked Harley, wrestling with the wrapping paper that was strewn across the table.  
“Quite a lot! This is exactly the season when they’d be likely to panic and call the cops on us! Joker’s due for his event any day now if he wants to get it in and, if they don’t keep up with all the supervillain gossip, they’ll think you’re still with him and a part of it.”  
Harley fixed her with a look, “This is important. I’ve only-” she paused, contemplating the right way to phrase it, “I haven’t been in this line of work for ever, ya’know. This time last year, or thereabouts, we were all together. I got away from him for a bit, and I went to see them.. Scrubbed the white off my face, hid the costume, and just had a quiet time. He caught up to me eventually. But fortunately Bats arrived first, I think it was the first time I was actually glad to get into Arkham, I mean -” she broke off, tears welling in her eyes as she collapsed onto the piles of paper.  
Ivy smiled softly, and her hand mingled with Harley’s.  
“I know how you feel, Harl. I’ve only been doing this for a little bit longer than you, and I’ve… I’ve missed spending time with the people I used to, especially now. There was the other Red, the girl I was with when-”  
Harley managed a smile, “Should I be jealous, Red?”  
“No, it was a while ago. We were just teenagers. She was with me, the night that…” she gestured at her green skin, “we never spoke again after that. I doubt she even remembers I exist. We’d spend each of the nights vandalising chemical plants, or mocking polluters, and then we’d go over to her flat and light the lights. It was the same, for all the years I knew her, never changing. Then this all happened, she went off and did better things, and I had to spend my first Chanukah in Arkham.”  
Harley looked up, grimaced, then grinned “did you do a similar thing in there?”  
Ivy chuckled, “Different person each night. It was the only way, I wasn’t allowed to light anything because, well, you know the types in there - any small spark and someone would have the place burned down in a second. Still, I managed to introduce dreidel to the Joker, and-”  
“I was wondering where he’d picked that up!” Harley interjected. It had been the one thing he hadn’t dismissed when she’d suggested a shakeup in their festive crimes - he delighted in the simplicity in it, and spent a few days attempting to design elaborate methods of cheating at it, even making prototype ‘Joker dreidels’. The idea had completely gone from his head by the time Hannukah actually arrived, and he was back to Christmas tree rockets, runaway trains, and game shows for Commissioner Gordon within a week. Harley had sat that one out for a reason (this hadn’t gone down well with the Joker, and she ended up stuck in Arkham a lot longer than usual while he mulled over whether to leave her there permanently - coincidentally this thought which he mulled over was mulled over over mulled wine. If you asked him he would say the pun was intentional. If you asked anybody else they would say that they had run out of coffee).  
“Yeah, well, he wasn’t very good at it.”  
“I didn’t know people could be good at dreidel? It’s pure chance”  
“You’re just saying that because you lost,” Ivy said with a smug grin, raising a laugh out of Harley, “you know I’m officially the best at it.”  
Harley looked up at Ivy, and smiled. They gazed into each other's eyes a while, until all of a sudden, the moment was interrupted by a loud knocking.

**Author's Note:**

> I will TRY to post the rest of it when i finish it, but I shall make no promises as to when that ends up being. I hope you enjoyed that very forced semi-cliffhanger (it seemed the only place to chop the word doc in half, ok?)


End file.
